Malos entendidos
by Chachos Bane
Summary: Trabajo en equipos. Ruidos extraños en una de las habitaciones del dormitorio de la clase 1-A. Y conversaciones absolutamente serias sobre la comunidad LGBT.


_**Boku no hero academia es propiedad de** **Kōhei Horikoshi.**_

 **Y bien, quería dejar las notas de autor hasta el final, pero adelantaré un poco para que no sean tan extensas.**

 **[N/A]: Antes que nada, es la primera historia que publico con respecto a este manga/serie/fandom, así que no me maten sí algo no cuadra del todo, no siempre trato de que no haya OoC (realmente no se sí lo hay en lo que escribí), pero como dije soy primeriza publicando para este fandom y es como una nueva forma para desenvolverme con otro tipo de personajes y escenarios.**

 **Nuevamente me disculpo por posibles OoC.**

 **Sin más, les dejo proseguir con la lectura.**

 **.**

* * *

.

—Y eso será todo por hoy.

El murmullo no se hizo esperar y como era obvio, muchos de los de allí presente se pusieron de pie para acercarse a sus demás compañeros y otros tantos que solamente querían levantarse tras un arduo día de clase.

—Aizawa-sensei. —hablo uno de los estudiantes llamando la atención del nombrado—. ¿Podríamos cambiar de compañero de al que nos ha asignado?

Algunos de los alumnos presentes, tales como Midoriya, tragaron en seco y sintieron un ligero escalofrío recorrerles sus espinas dorsales ante el atrevimiento de aquella pregunta por su compañero. Aizawa suspiro como si el mundo le pesara encima, llevo sus dedos al puente de la nariz y lo froto. Los alumnos de la clase 1-A se sintieron muy vagamente intimidados por la mirada que su profesor les había dirigido.

—Eso discútanlo entre ustedes. —hizo una pequeña pausa observando las miradas expectantes de los jóvenes—. Yo solo necesito que ese trabajo esté terminado para el lunes sobre mi escritorio. —dijo sin más.

Toda la clase volvió a mirarse entre sí mientras algunos habían decidido quedarse como tal y otros sí optaron por cambiar de compañero. Aizawa los a observar sin que se diesen cuenta. Sabía que para sus alumnos no sería problema hacer y finalizar antes del fin de semana el trabajo que les había dejado. El verdadero problema era ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos. De sobra sabía que unos podían acoplarse a trabajar con alguien con quien no lo hacían, mientras que a otros les era de gran dificultad hacerlo. También es por eso mismo que había decidido colocarlos intencionalmente de forma aleatoria. Sabía que de cierto modo eran un grupo unido —por así decirlo—, pero necesitaba que también aprendiesen a desenvolverse con quienes no frecuentaban hacer algún trabajo en equipo. Sin más, aprovechando que los jóvenes se habían distraído, decidió salir del aula.

El alboroto en el aula comenzó a aumentar cuando se dieron cuenta de que Aizawa ya no estaba, a tal grado en que ahora había gritos de por medio —algo muy normal para dicha clase—. El presidente de la clase, Iida al percatarse de ello intento llamarles la atención, solo pocos hicieron caso a su comentario de que se pusieran de acuerdo de forma civilizada con sus compañeros de equipo, y como ya era costumbre rotundamente una parte del grupo lo ignoraron —o eso pretendían—, mientras que la otra parte solo miraban con compasión y admiración a Iida.

—Yo digo que nos terminemos de poner de acuerdo en la sala común del dormitorio. —sugirió Mina ganándose la mirada de algunas de sus compañeras—. Es solo una opción.

Los que habían alcanzado a escuchar la sugerencia de Mina simplemente estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron abandonar el aula para dirigirse a los dormitorios.

— ¡Bakugou! ¿Ya te has puesto de acuerdo con tu compañero para hacer el trabajo de Aizawa-sensei? —cuestiono Kirishima mientras se acercaba al lugar del nombrado.

—Eso no te incumbe. —bramo casi escupiendo fuego en cada una de las palabras que había dicho.

Ante aquella respuesta el pelirrojo solo rodo sus ojos y negó levemente con su cabeza. Vio pasar a su amigo con la intención de ya abandonar el aula de clases y decidió hacer lo mismo.

La tarde había transcurrido tranquila. Una parte de la clase 1-A había decidido salir a pasar la tarde fuera de la academia, otros decidieron ir directamente a hacer sus deberes o irse a entrenar. Mientras que en la sala de los dormitorios de dicha clase, había un pequeño grupo de mujeres ocupando los sofás. Uraraka se encontraba recostada con sus pies apoyados en la mesita de estar mientras se dedicaba a cambiarle a la televisión con el control remoto en busca de algo bueno que ver. Del otro lado del sofá estaba Jiro sumamente entretenida con su celular escuchando un demo de una nueva canción que le había mandado su padre. A Momo recién la habían visto bajar y dirigirse a la salida del dormitorio. Tsuyu se encontraba en el otro sofá, al igual que Jiro con su celular, solo que poniéndose al día por medio de mensajes con Habuko. A las tres chicas les llego un mensaje al grupo de chat que tenían entre ellas, era Mina, mandándoles una selfie con el resto del grupo mostrándoles que estaban en un karaoke. Las tres féminas dejaron salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo, se miraron entre sí y soltaron una risotada ante las ocurrencias que Mina decía en su chat grupal. Claro que habían sido invitadas, pero ninguna de las tres se sentía con el humor de salir, hacía demasiado calor allá afuera.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Solo algo que nos comentaba Mina. —comentó Uraraka.

—Cosas de chicas Midoriya-chan, gero.

Toda la clase sabía del grupo de chat que tenían las mujeres, era normal pues a pesar de estar estudiando para convertirse en héroes profesionales, al final no dejaban de ser jóvenes, y sobre todo chicas.

—No preguntaré nada. —susurro para sí mismo el joven de cabello verde oscuro mientras se adentraba un poco más a la sala hasta llegar a la pequeña cocineta donde colocó las bolsas que venía cargando—. He traído algo de comida extra, por si gustan.

—Gracias~

Habían dicho las tres féminas al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que Midoriya riera para sus adentros. Después de un rato Jiro se levantó de aquel sofá y se dirigió al elevador para subir a su cuarto. Dejando solo a Uraraka, Midoriya y Tsuyu en la planta baja. Los silencios entre ellos no eran incómodos, habían llegado a ser agradables pues ambos ya se conocían de más. Midoriya se acercó a la sala y tomó asiento del otro lado del sofá mientras colocaba dos platillos de la comida que había traído solo por si alguna de sus compañeras le apetecía comer algo. Miraron un rato televisión y dialogaron sobre una serie con la que iban al día los tres. Tan sumidos estaban en su tema de conversación que no se percataron que dos de sus compañeros habían vuelto ya al dormitorio y los pasaron de largo —excepto Midoriya, él si había visto quiénes eran—. A pesar de la sombra que ya hacía, el día seguía siendo demasiado caliente. Sin aguantarse más Uraraka decide ponerse de pie y se disculpa con sus dos amigos, pero de verdad, necesitaba ir a su cuarto y tomar, no, en realidad necesitaba darse una ducha sumamente fresca.

—Los veré en un rato. —se despidió gentilmente de Midoriya y Tsuyu para al final darse la vuelta y dejarles solos.

Nuevamente se había formado un pequeño silencio mientras ambos tenían la vista fija al televisor.

— ¿Tsuyu-chan?

— ¿Qué pasa Midoriya-chan? —se giró levemente para observarle atentamente.

—Bueno…yo…eh…ah…—y ahí estaba el Midoriya de siempre, tan nervioso y apenado de no saber cómo acomodar las palabras que realmente quería decir—. Eh…quiero decir…

La joven ladeo un poco su cabeza y colocó su dedo índice en su barbilla, observando y esperando a que su compañero pudiese terminar lo que sea que fuese a cuestionarle. Midoriya normalmente se trababa mucho en cuanto iba a comentar algo con sus compañeros, y sobre todo cuando se le quedaban viendo de aquella forma en la que su amiga lo miraba, simplemente por el hecho de no saber qué es lo que realmente pasaba por la mente de esta. Le agradaba bastante y todo, pero sí había veces que le ponía nervioso el no ver alguna reacción en sus ojos. Sin darle más importancia al asunto, hizo sus manos en puños, apretó levemente sus párpados y miró fijamente a su amiga.

— ¿Está todo bien, Midoriya-chan?

El muchacho trago hondo y asintió.

—Es sobre tu compañero de equipo.

Ella ladeo nuevamente su cabeza en modo de confusión.

— ¿Qué pasa con Bakugou-chan?

—Bueno…Es solo curiosidad. —hizo otra pequeña pausa meditando bien sus palabras—. ¿Estás bien con ello?

Su amiga parpadeo y volvió a colocar su dedo índice en su barbilla, parecía pensarlo también por el modo en que Midoriya se lo cuestionaba. Era normal, él mejor que el resto de la clase sabe cómo es Bakugou. Seguía en espera de alguna respuesta.

—Entiendo que Midoriya-chan se preocupe. —dijo al fin—. Y lo entiendo, por qué, Bakugou-chan y yo somos de los que menos nos comunicamos en todo el curso y prácticas. —volvió a hacer una pausa mientras observaba como su amigo se ponía de pie y recogía los platos desechables de la comida que había traído esa tarde y los llevaba a la basura—. Es la tercera vez que nos ponen como equipo, y de cierto modo nos acoplamos bien investigando y repartiéndonos temas, gero.

Izuku puso atención a cada una de sus palabras. Normalmente si hubiera sido algún otro de sus compañeros, se sentirían incómodos o pedirían rápidamente cambiar de compañero. Bueno, eso con la excepción de Kirishima, Sero o Nina, que de algún modo desde que tuvieron la batalla de caballería, Midoriya noto que Bakugo logró acoplarse a ellos y ellos a él. Y más adelante noto lo mismo solo que ahora con Kaminari. Le sorprendía —y la verdad le alegraba— el hecho de que poco a poco hubiera compañeros que vieran realmente a Bakugo, y ahora Tsuyu. Era una de las personas más sinceras y que decía todo lo que pensaba sin importar lo que los demás digan. Le había asombrado que dijera aquello, solo había recordado una vez en la que ellos dos hubieran interactuado y fue cuando iban de camino a U.S.J, cuando ella le había dicho a Bakugo que por ese mal carácter nunca sería un héroe popular, a lo que él solo le respondió de manera grosera, como de costumbre.

—Ahora que recuerdo, gracias por recordarme algo que tenía que hacer, Midoriya-chan. —le sonrió a un confundido Izuku mientras señalaba la pequeña USB que colgaba de su celular—. Debo ir a dejarle esto a Bakugo-chan para que lo añada a nuestra presentación, gero.

—Si gustas te acompaño. —dijo sin pensar, incluso su compañera se le quedo viendo un tanto extrañada, pues sabía cómo se ponía Bakugo con la sola presencia de Midoriya—. O mejor no, olvídalo. —finalizo riendo nerviosamente.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza y le hizo saber que estaba bien si quería acompañarle o no. Salieron de la sala de estar y tomaron camino al elevador, Tsuyu presiono el botón y esperaron hasta que las puertas de este se abrieran. Una vez que dichas puertas fueron abiertas entraron y presionaron el cuarto piso. Iban en un pequeño y agradable silencio en la espera de llegar al piso. Por un lado Midoriya iba sumamente nervioso, inclusive se estaba arrepintiendo de ello. ¿Cómo podía ir de forma tan tranquila su compañera? Cuando se animó para decir que siempre no podría acompañarle, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

—No tienes que ir si realmente no te sientes seguro, Midoriya-chan.

—N-no es eso. —se justificó—. Solo no quiero que Kacchan se ponga de mal humor contigo al verme.

Asui le restó importancia y siguió caminando al área de los dormitorios que los varones tenían, al final siendo seguida por Midoriya. Realmente no le importaba si Bakugo se molestaba con ella o no solo porque Midoriya le acompañara y a esté le resultara irritante la presencia de su compañero. Siguieron su andar pasando la habitación de Shoji y de Kirishima hasta llegar a la puerta que conduce a ser la habitación de Bakugo. Tsuyu ya frente a la puerta se giró un poco y observo a Midoriya.

—Midoriya-chan, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, además Bakugo-chan siempre está enojado, no habría tanta diferencia sí se enoja al verte ahorita. —finalizo mientras se decidía por tocar la puerta.

—Sí pero... ¿Está todo bien, Tsuyu-chan? —cuestiono al ver como su amiga había detenido su acción dejando su brazo a medio mover. Al ver que no respondía se acercó y noto como sus mejillas habían tomado un color rosado y sus ojos estaban mucho más abiertos de lo normal—. Tsuyu-chan…

Y toda palabra quedo en el aire. Ahora entendía porque su amiga estaba así. Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban ruidos.

Ruidos _muy extraños._

Como la cama en constante movimiento. Gruñidos. Quejas y reproches que más bien parecían pucheros. Más gruñidos y suspiros notoriamente pesados. La cara de Midoriya no tardó en nada en agarrar tono carmín. Toco el hombro de su amiga, la cual al instante volvió a verlo a la cara. Izuku hizo una seña con la cabeza indicando que se fueran, ella aceptó. El joven le comentó en un susurro a su amiga que lo más conveniente era irse y volver después o entregarle la información que ella había recopilado a Bakugo hasta que lo viese fuera de su habitación. Pero cuando ambos iban ya con la intención de abandonar el lugar hubo algo más que captó su atención.

 _—Ah… ¿Otra vez?_

 _—Cállate, yo decidiré cuando se acaba._

Y nuevamente en vez de haber avanzado e irse, se quedaron allí, mirándose entre sí con sorpresa y un tono más rojo que el primero que apareció en sus rostros.

 _—No puedes seguir así saliéndote con la tuya de ponerme de cuatro en cuatro cada que se te venga la gana._

 _—Dije que te callaras, idiota. —gruño Bakugo—. Además, Querías que esto subiera de nivel ¿no?_

Solo escucharon una protesta más por parte de Kirishima mientras Izuku y Tsuyu se llevaban ambas manos a la boca intentando no dejar salir palabra alguna, sus tonalidades parecían el mismísimo rojo del cabello de Kirishima, y de solo pensarlo hasta ya les salía humo de sus orejas. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, se empezó a escuchar el constante ruido de la cama moviéndose nuevamente junto a lo que parecían ser palmadas. Y no era que Midoriya y Asui se consideraran entrometidos, pero por más que sus mentes les pedían a gritos abandonar el lugar, sus cuerpos no respondían y siguieron pegados en la puerta. Era demasiado el impacto como para poder moverse por sí solos.

Y otro golpe.

Otro suspiro.

Un jadeo.

Gruñidos.

El constante movimiento de la cama.

Las "palmadas".

 _— ¡Deja de ponerme en reversa cada que se te da la maldita gana!_

Básicamente ya no tenían noción de lo que podría estar sucediendo allá adentro y sus cuerpos no se podían despegar de la maldita puerta por más que la vocecita interna de su cabeza les gritara que se largaran de allí. Ni siquiera pudieron notar que alguien más por dentro del cuarto había sujetado la perilla de la puerta para abrirla, solo lo notaron cuando se sintieron impactar contra el suelo ganándose la mirada curiosa de Kaminari —quien abrió la puerta—. Los colores volvieron a hacerse presente al ver a Kirishima y Bakugo sentados en distintos extremos de la cama jugando lo que parecía ser un juego de cartas. Y se sentían tan avergonzados. Y ya no por haber _mal pensado,_ sino por los desbordantes limites en que se había salido la imaginación de ambos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —les cuestiono el joven que había abierto la puerta.

— ¿Ah? —farfullo Bakugo al escuchar a Kaminari.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestiono Kirishima girándose un poco para ver lo que sucedía con su otro amigo—. Oh pero si son Midoriya y Tsuyu-chan, ¿Qué acontece su visita?

— ¡Hey no puedes decir eso como si este fuese tu cuarto! —bramo Bakugo ante la respuesta de Kirishima y poso su filosa mirada en sus dos compañeros que estaban en el suelo—. ¿¡Que haces aquí estúpido nerd!? ¡Te matare!

Ante semejante grito Midoriya se levantó tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía y se disculpó torpemente para terminar saliendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Kirishima y Kaminari lo miraron un tanto extrañado mientras Bakugo seguía gritando groserías a Midoriya. Kaminari por otro lado ayudó a su compañera Asui a ponerse de pie, y ahora era ella sola quien tenía tres pares de ojos sobre sí. No se sintió para nada nerviosa o intimidada, solo sentía que tenían preguntas que hacerle pero ninguno de sus compañeros decía nada. Se sacudió un poco de tierra que había en sus rodillas y volvió a su postura de siempre.

—Gracias Kaminari-kun. —Kaminari asintió y tuvo que despedirse de todos, pues había recibido un mensaje de Jiro pidiéndole un favor. Después de que Kaminari se fue Tsuyu fijo su vista en Bakugo—. Solo venía a dejarte más información que recopile para nuestra presentación. —dijo sin más mientras le lanzaba su USB al joven de ojos rojos—. Y ya me iba, gero.

— ¿No quieres unírtenos al juego, Tsuyu-chan? —cuestiono Kirishima mostrándole las cartas de diversos colores y números.

Y ante aquella inocente pregunta los colores rojos habidos y por haber volvieron a cubrir su cara.

— ¡Gero! —fue lo único que termino diciendo antes de cerrar en seco la puerta de la habitación de Bakugo.

—Eso fue extraño… ¿No lo crees Bakugo?

Y lo último que vieron los ojos de Kirishima fueron los colores y números de las cartas con las que estuvieron jugando hace apenas nada junto en compañía de la puerta del cuarto abriéndose y cerrándose de un golpe seco. Sabía de sobra que obviamente Bakugo había dejado la habitación, probablemente para ir a gritarle a Midoriya. Suspiro con resignación mientras encogía sus hombros ante aquella actitud tan impulsiva de su amigo. Restándole ya importancia se dedicó a juntar dichas cartas del juego y las empezaba a barajar. Total ya era su turno.

Bien, estaba de cierto modo…¿enojado? Si, lo estaba. ¿Quién se creía ese estúpido nerd para andar mariposeando por afuera de su habitación y acompañando a la cara de rana? También no podía hacerse tonto, había quedado a esa hora de ir a hacer su trabajo con Asui, pero ese maldito juego de cartas que Kirishima casi le mete por los ojos lo había consumido. Soltó un gruñido y se apresuró a correr más rápido por el corredor, maldito pasillo, ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan largo? Soltó aire al notar que ya había llegado a la entrada del piso y la vio. Su compañera se encontraba esperando a que el elevador hiciera su parada en el piso, sabiendo que su amiga era ausente siempre a algunas cosas, se acercó con cautela hasta donde ella estaba y la empujó dentro del elevador —que acababa de abrir sus puertas—, sorprendiendo a Asui ante tal acción provocando que soltara su habitual "gero".

—Siempre tan agresivo Bakugo-chan. —dijo sin mostrar rastro alguno de estar sorprendida como cuando la empujó dentro del elevador.

—Cállate. —añadió con su hosquedad habitual cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y recargándose en la pared, observando como la luz que marcaba la de los pisos se iba desplazando hasta llegar a los últimos pisos. No volteo a verla, pero supo que su compañera hizo lo mismo, apretó sus labios hasta formarlos en una línea tensa y se llevó una mano a su nuca—. ¿Qué hacían tú y el idiota de Deku? —cuestiono sin tratar de mostrarse interesado, tampoco era que le molestase que estuviera Asui allí, y mucho menos tampoco era la primera vez que ella iba a buscarle a su habitación, en sus anteriores trabajos de equipo paso igual, pero iba sola. Lo que en realidad le había molestado era ver al idiota de Deku allí de entrometido.

Ante aquella pregunta tan repentina, Asui se giró un poco colocando su dedo en su barbilla como hacía usualmente.

—Ya te lo dije, gero. —respondió sin más. Un gruñido salió como respuesta de su compañero, ella solo volvió a mirarlo y pareció meditarlo—. Midoriya-chan solo quería saber si nos complementábamos bien trabajando, ya sabes, por eso de que nunca cruzamos palabras normalmente en clases, gero.

Cuando Bakugo se iba a dignar a responder algo, las puertas del elevador se abrieron dándoles la vista a la sala. Ambos salieron y notaron que ya no había nadie, solo Kirishima, Uraraka en sus respectivos cuartos y Midoriya escondido en alguna parte de todo el dormitorio. Bakugo soltó un suspiro y se aproximó a la mesa, donde colocó su mochila y de esta sacó su computadora portátil, todo bajo la curiosa mirada de su compañera. Sí, era verdad que durante clases nunca compartían palabra alguna, y sí lo hacían era siempre algo demasiado sincero por parte de Tsuyu con una respuesta demasiada grosera por parte de Bakugo. Pero desde la primera vez que los habían puesto a trabajar en equipo con una de las tareas en otra materia, habían comenzado a interactuar un poco más —aunque fuese solo para contribuir en sus deberes—, sí, al principio fue demasiado complicado para ambos, para ella con los constantes gritos de Bakugo y querer hacer el solo las cosas, y para él la constante terquedad de también contribuir a pesar de que la primera vez que hicieron un ensayo Bakugo lo hizo solo y está lo rechazo rotundamente diciéndole que tenía que ser hecho por ambos, sino los profesores notarían que no pudieron contribuir y eso les restaría muchos puntos. La segunda vez fue todo mucho más tranquilo y sencillo de conllevar, se habían quedado hasta tarde en la biblioteca de la academia buscando información y volvieron al dormitorio solo para que cada quien por su parte se fuera a dormir. Y ahora, justo el día en que Aizawa les dio el tema del que harían una presentación ambos habían optado por dividirse los subtemas y buscarlos cada quien por su parte, ya al final cuando los tuviesen acordaron verse para juntar toda dicha información y comenzar a trabajar en la presentación. Asui se acercó al comedor y se sentó en la silla de al lado al notar cuando su compañero conecto la memoria en la computadora. Duraron un buen rato en escoger el diseño de la plantilla que utilizarían para colocar información e imágenes. Cuando Bakugo dijo que se encargaría de la primera diapositiva, Asui se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té, también busco algún aperitivo en la alacena hasta que encontró unas frituras picantes y unas galletas, tomó ambas y junto al té se encaminó nuevamente al comedor. Bakugo se levantó al instante y cambiaron lugares, pues ya era el turno de ella en hacer la segunda diapositiva. Estuvieron así constantemente hasta que terminaron el trabajo y se aseguraron de guardar el original en la USB de Tsuyu y en la computadora, así como también decidieron tener que hacer tres copias más de respaldo. Katsuki saco la USB de su compañera y se la entregó, sin más también procedió a apagar su computadora, maldijo en voz alta porque para su desgracia esta comenzó a actualizarse por sí sola.

—Maldita porquería. —dijo notoriamente molesto entre dientes.

—Creo que aunque la maldigas no hará que se termine de actualizar rápido, gero.

— ¿¡Y quien te pregunto cara de rana!?

—Sobre lo de hace un rato. Perdón. —Katsuki la miró confundido, ¿Por qué mierdas le pedía perdón?—. Cuando Midoriya-chan y yo estábamos fuera de tu cuarto, antes de siquiera tocar, escuchamos ruidos.

— ¿Y eso cómo porque mierda me importa?

—Porque preguntaste cuando íbamos en el elevador, gero. —dijo—. Y lo mal entendimos.

Bakugo pareció no entenderlo en un inicio hasta que presto más atención y noto levemente como la cara de su compañera se había tornado levemente rojiza. Claro…ahora lo entendía todo. Sus constantes gruñidos y maldiciones al aire, las quejas, protestas y berrinches de Kirishima y los golpes que daban en la cama cada que tenían que sacar más de dos o cuatro cartas. Los golpes que se propinaban en la cabeza cada que uno ya se encontraba por ganar. Inevitablemente la vena de su frente comenzó a saltearse y hasta las orejas se le pusieron coloradas. Golpeo la mesa llamando la atención de su compañera y giró su cara tan lentamente como uno de esos personajes de película de terror. Y allí estaba ella tan tranquila, sin siquiera ponerse nerviosa o algo por su mero comportamiento agresivo.

—Inclusive ya había pensado en brindarles apoyo con su relación, gero.

— ¡No hay ninguna _relación_ con ese idiota! —grito con euforia, maldita cara de rana sin vergüenza—. ¡No soy gay!

—Las comunidades gay ya son algo muy común por lo cual las personas no tienen por qué avergonzarse ya por ello, Bakugo-chan, gero.

— ¿¡Que acaso no escuchaste que no soy gay!?

—Quería saber que se sentía tener un compañero de la comunidad LGBT, gero.

— ¡Olvídalo! —grito—. ¡Te mataré maldita sea!

Y su conversación siguió así un poco más hasta que los gritos de Bakugo cesaron por sí solos. Cuando la computadora de esté había terminado de actualizarse, la guardo nuevamente en su mochila. Mientras se dirigían nuevamente al elevador, cuando cada uno presiono el número correspondiente a su piso la conversación sobre la comunidad LGBT continuo por parte de Tsuyu, mil veces más se encargó de remilgar que no era gay, que solo se encontraba jugando un maldito juego de cartas. Que la mente sucia de ella y Deku lo mal entendieran ya era problema de ellos. Además, él estaba 100% seguro de su maldita y jodida heterosexualidad. Pero le terminaba de sacar de quicio que su compañera le hiciera ese tipo de insinuaciones de ser gay. Aunque no entendía el por qué realmente le molestaba que ella lo pensará.

El elevador hizo su parada en el cuarto piso, donde Bakugo bajaría, y antes de salir ella se despidió.

—Bakugo-chan. —esté se giró ante su llamado—. No tiene nada de malo se-…

— ¡Que no soy gay maldita rana de mierda! —grito al instante en que las puertas del elevador se cerraban y continuaban con su recorrido al piso de su compañera.

Pero Bakugo no era tonto, era observador y tenía sus malditos sentidos desarrollados. Y podría jurar, no. Podría asegurar que tras su respuesta escucho a Asui reír abiertamente con una carcajada. Pero no sonaba absolutamente para nada con burla, sino sincera.

Maldita y estúpida rana.

Definitivamente iba a matarla.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Y sí llegaron hasta aquí pueden tirarme tomates y huevos (?)**

 **Quiero agradecer a Hitomi Akera por betearme 7u7r, ya lo revise y modifique un poco, pero me disculpo por si aún hay errorcillos que no logré a distinguirs :'v**

 **[N/A]: En fin, nuevamente me disculpo por sí quedó OoC (que la verdad no estoy segura) ya que es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom. Me disculpo, prometo que iré mejorando con el manejo de los personajes uwu.**

 **En fin, sin más, espero que les haya gustado. Sho paso a retirarme~**

 **~Chachos Bane~**


End file.
